Slorenia
| Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = Europe | Country = Slorenia | Country2 = (formerly Soviet Union, Russian Empire)Category:USSRCategory:Russia | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = | Capital = Tblunka | Demonym = | Language = Current inhabitant speaks English and Irish Gaelic; former population spoke Slorenian, Latvian, Russian | Religion = | Government = None ( | Government2 = Formerly dictatorship)Category:Dictatorships | Currency = Formerly Slorenian lita | Status = | Preceded = Soviet Union | Succeeded = | Dimensions = | Population = 1; formerly 752,364 | First = Force Works #4 | Overview = Slorenia, officially known as the Republic of Slorenia (Republica Slorenijas), is a country located in the north-east of Europe. It is bordered by Latvia, Lithuania and Ksavia. Its capital city is Tblunka. | HistoryText = 9,000 BC The first humans began to live in Slorenia at least since 9000 BC. 4,000 BC The ancestors of the Dudak, a finnic people, settled down in this country circa 4000 BC. 2,000 BC Circa 2000 BC, the ancestors of the Slorene people, the proto-Balts, migrated into the region. The relationship of the two tribes were good at the beginning, till the Slorenes began to hunt Dudaks off their best farming lands after a few hundred years. 1,200 BC Circa 1200 BC, stories about angry gods taking side for the warring people appear in the local sagas. Dudaks/Slorenes conflict For years, Slorenes and Dudaks fought for dominance, temporarily destroying and persecuting the other. Meanwhile, their neighbors grew rich, but travelers shunned Slorenia/Dudakmaa, scarred off both by the unrest and reports of demons. 12th-13th centuries During the 12th and 13th centuries, the country was the target of the Couranians ("Baltic Vikings"), prompting the Slorene and Dudak factions to unite. Similarly, their neighbors attempted invasions because of the country's strategic geographic location, some achieving brief occupations, all repelled by Ember and Volkkhvy, who stopped their battle to attack interlopers. At some point, Ember was temporarily destroyed, Volkhvy made a deal with Laslo Magzel, an ageless mutant who designed him a machine known as the Program which could drain life forces and sustain Volkhvy. 18th century In the 18th century, the Russian Empire triggered the Great Northern War as part of their expansionist plans, and by the end of the century came to rule Slorenia. Industrialization spread swiftly, while the living conditions for peasants of all ethnics worsened. 20th century World War I During World War I, both Dudaks and Slorenes fought on the Tsarist Russian side, with a surge in Slorenian nationalism. Independence In January 1918, Slorenia declared independence in the wake of the Revolution, but the Red Army moved into the country and declared it under Soviet rule. For two years, fighting kept on in Slorenia, until Russia acknowledged its sovereignty and promised to give up any claim to the country for all time. In 1921, Slorenia joined the League of Nations. During the reconstruction, Volkhvy ruthlessly exploited the Dudak minority. World War II 1939 ... 1940 ... 1941 ... 1944 In mid-1944, Slorenia was reclaimed back by the Soviet Army. Cold War During the Cold War, Volkhvy limited his activities to avoid drawing Moscow's attention, thus leading to the Slorene persecution over the Dudaks lessened. In 1991, Slorenia declared inpendence. Modern Age Ruled by the Tabissara (ten elected officials and Volkhvy), the country was torn by racial warfare between the Dudake and Slorene peoples. Slorenia was later invaded by Alkhema and Ultron who slaughtered all its residents. The country was freed through the actions of the Avengers. Bloodwraith later absorbed all the souls of those slaughtered and grew to giant proportions. Fueled by the anger of those slaughtered, Bloodwraith began to slaughter aid workers and SHIELD agents. Bloodwraith was mystically sealed within the country and the country was cordoned off. Endless Wartime Rebuilding, Slorenia returned to its old style of governance, with the Slorene majority cruelly suppressing the Dudaks based on archaic religious laws. A foreign effort to change the regime to something more benign (which Iron Man supported both personally and ideologically), was unsuccessful, and the country became a warzone, with local fanatics backed by Tabissara-hired mercenaries on one side, and the Hereward Corporation, a Sweden-based, British-founded UAV manufacturer, on the other. | PointsOfInterest = * Tblunka * Gulf of Kärnu | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Fictional Countries Category:Wikify Category:League of Nations